


Зелёный сигнал

by dunkelgrau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Kissing But Still Gen, Lifting A Curse, Multi, True Love's Kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Всем оставаться на местах и сохранять спокойствие. Локи ещё не наигрался и не нахулиганился. Но даже прОклятый агент Коулсон крут, как два Стивена Сигала в одной подлодке. И попробуйте только предположить, что он не справится с ситуацией! Справится, конечно.Даже если сам в это не верит.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Зелёный сигнал

Жизнь агентов «Щита» в целом нельзя было назвать ни рутинной, ни даже хоть сколько-нибудь предсказуемой. Лучшие агенты службы были обучены спокойно смотреть в глаза (или, за неимением оных, в альтернативные органы зрения) любой опасности, независимо от времени суток, сезона, местности или источника происхождения угрозы. Даже рядовых с малыми уровнями допуска учили сохранять достоинство и трезвость рассудка в любой ситуации, от вторжения демонов ада до разгромного проигрыша в покер мафиозному дону. Директор Фьюри лично следил за тем, чтобы каждый агент был готов в самом буквальном смысле к чему угодно и когда угодно.

Стоило признать, что это способствовало развитию богатого воображения в рядах личного состава. У людей, морально готовых при подъёме по тревоге в половине четвёртого утра, скажем, лепить из пластида и чайных пакетиков пентаграммы на днищах летающих тарелок, просто обязано было хватать мозговых ресурсов на то, чтобы примерно представлять требующую этого ситуацию.

Однако в последнее время всякий раз, когда по каналам внутренней связи проходил «зелёный сигнал», агенты только вздыхали и говорили:

— Опять.

Бог Локи, которому удалось откупиться от праведного гнева удачной ворожбой и возвращённым из Валгаллы воином, в какой-то момент начал банально _гадить_. И, судя по всему, успел войти во вкус.

О, нет, Локи не пытался завоевать власть или поубивать всех встречных. Локи теперь изощрялся в мелочах, доводя до совершенства идиотизм ситуаций. Когда из систем жизнеобеспечения штаба «Щита» лезли зелёные черти, когда небо брало моду периодически окрашиваться в дикие оттенки, когда шёл дождь из иноземной разновидности брокколи — это всё был «зелёный сигнал». Положа руку на сердце, агент Коулсон предпочёл бы остаться в Валгалле и не видеть этого возмутительного безобразия.

Гадил Локи со вкусом и сверх меры, особенно когда знал, что Коулсона назначат на это дело.

Парадоксально, но, то ли сказывался своеобразный опыт общения, то ли работали не вполне понятные простым смертным законы логики асов и йотунов, но трикстер испытывал к агенту… некоторую слабость. Агент Джаспер Ситвелл, находившийся в непосредственном подчинении Коулсона, как-то высказал начальству мысль, что Локи просто не хватало родительского внимания, и все его мелкие хулиганства произрастали именно из потребности быть замеченным. Локи требовался олицетворявший уверенность и стабильность образ родителя, разливался соловьём Ситвелл, а кто, как не уделавший его из непроверенной пушки агент, годился на эту роль лучше всех. Коулсон некоторое время молча терпел такие теоретические выкладки. А потом мягко предупредил младшего по званию, что, если тот ещё хоть раз скажет что-то в том же духе, Коулсон изымет у него всю литературу по популярной психологии и отправит проходить курс трудотерапии в Анадыре. Вопреки ожиданиям, Ситвелл знал, где находился Анадырь, и высказывать теории перестал.

Если бы вместе с этим прекратились и хулиганства трикстера, Коулсон бы справедливо считал себя по-настоящему счастливым человеком.

В тот в буквальном смысле проклятый день «зелёный сигнал» поступил по рации от агента Блейка, зафиксировавшего в районе одного из водохранилищ в городской черте Нью-Йорка аномальную активность. В ответ на логичные просьбы пояснить природу «активности» агент Блейк неприятно и нервно смеялся и спрашивал, можно ли считать поясняющими фотографии на телефон. На снимках можно было различить смутную фигуру чего-то летающего, больше всего напоминавшего акулу с лазером на голове.

Отсмеявшись, агент Блейк признал, что уже не удивился бы, если бы на акуле было написано что-нибудь вроде «Коулсон жив». Коулсон на это затребовал выдать ему служебный вертолёт, разрешение на отстрел акул, дальнобойный гарпун и Романову. И убедительно попросил агента Блейка больше не пытаться сфотографироваться с неопознанной аномалией до их приезда.

Это стало последним разом, когда они видели агента Коулсона прежним.

— Агент Блейк, доложите обстановку, — в четвёртый раз за последнюю минуту терпеливо проговорил Коулсон.

Они с Романовой оставили вертолёт в нескольких сотнях метров до места. Водохранилище Кэннонсвилль было затянуто густым утренним туманом, в котором терялись его точные очертания, и сажать машину ближе в таких поганых условиях агенты не рискнули. Масштабы водохранилища ненавязчиво напоминали о том, что в своё время властям пришлось сравнять с землёй местный городишко, чтобы разместить здесь этот огромный резервуар с пресной водой. Видимость ближе к водохранилищу была настолько отвратительной, что Коулсон на всякий случай замедлил шаг.

— Лодочный сарай на три часа, — негромко сказала Романова.

Чёрная Вдова не тратилась на лишние слова или надежды на удачу. Насколько Коулсон мог видеть, Наташа уже держала наготове что-то из своего колюще-режущего условно-метательного арсенала. Агент предпочитал не анализировать методы русской, но в текущий момент он отлично понимал, что бесшумное оружие в таком тумане может дать серьёзное преимущество.

Он подошёл к зданию первым, сделал Наталье знак ждать и осторожно приоткрыл дверь в казавшееся заброшенным здание. Свой табельный пистолет он уже успел снять с предохранителя, но пока предусмотрительно и аккуратно держал дуло направленным в землю. Совать руку с оружием или, тем более, голову в щель между дверью и косяком он не собирался. Внутри здания было темно и тихо — только где-то лениво капала вода. Коулсон кивнул Романовой и, выдохнув, тихо скользнул за дверь.

Изнутри тьма не казалась настолько кромешной, так что Коулсон поспешил занять позицию напротив монолитной бетонной стены, так, чтобы на него не падал слабо сочившийся снаружи свет. Он сам пока мало что мог различить в темноте, и не хотел передвигаться, не привыкнув к освещению. В сарае вполне могло никого и не оказаться, но агентов «Щита» учили заранее нейтрализовывать любое вероятное преимущество условного противника — даже при отсутствии противника. Коулсон слишком долго жил этой службой, чтобы переставать вынимать батарею из мобильного на ночь, садиться лицом к двери и спиной к стене или, заходя в тёмное помещение, замирать без всякого движения и ждать, пока глаза привыкнут к мраку. Или пока условный противник себя выдаст. Или пока не зажгут свет.

Коулсон слишком долго жил этой службой, чтобы не заработать дурацких привычек.

Сырость просачивалась сквозь щели, оседая на одежде, заглушая звуки, но агент расслышал то, что его условный противник не учёл при попытке спрятаться. Где-то совсем рядом едва слышно, на пороге различимого звукового спектра, тикали часы. Крупные; дорогие, вероятнее всего. Старые — что-то в них чуть заедало, иначе звука тиканья не было бы так слышно. Сам Коулсон тоже любил большие «командирские» часы, но въевшаяся в разум профессиональная паранойя заставляла его снимать или даже останавливать их перед заданиями. Умом он понимал, что вероятность того, что звук их тиканья кто-то расслышит, была ничтожна, но привычка брала своё.

Как выяснилось, паранойя иногда бывала полезной.

— Агент Коулсон? — тихо позвал источник едва различимого тиканья.

Это был тот неловкий момент, когда честно обнаруживать своё присутствие было немного невежливо по отношению к собеседнику. Хотя бы потому, что собеседнику неизбежно следовало сделать замечание.

— У вас часы громко тикают, агент Блейк, — почти шёпотом отозвался Коулсон. И, помолчав, уточнил: — Чем я себя выдал?

— Двигаетесь, как военный; держитесь, как пустое место, — с желчной вежливостью ответствовал Блейк. — Я видел, что кто-то зашёл, но потом перестал понимать, где вы находитесь. Никто больше не ходит так тихо, Коулсон. Считайте это профессиональной завистью.

— Обоснуйте молчание в эфире, агент Блейк.

— Рация от сырости сдохла, агент Коулсон.

Технически, оба агента могли сколько угодно занимать практически одну и ту же ступень в иерархии «Щита» и иметь одинаковый уровень доступа к информации. Похожий на какую-то седую и голубоглазую хищную птицу Блейк чуть больше фиксировался на дисциплине. Всегда вежливо улыбавшийся и доводивший этим людей до нервного тика Коулсон чуть больше времени проводил «в поле». Их взаимные отношения можно было описать словосочетанием «вооружённый нейтралитет». Блейк чуть-чуть, на волосок, не дотягивал до уровня Коулсона — хотя бы потому, что Фил уже не первый десяток лет имел полное право одёргивать директора Фьюри, когда того уж очень круто заносило на поворотах. Это «чуть-чуть», судя по всему, заставляло склонного к перфекционизму Блейка испытывать безотчётную тягу убивать.

С точки зрения Коулсона, это были идеальные отношения для продуктивной работы и отличная база для здоровой конкуренции внутри коллектива. С точки зрения Блейка, это был лишний повод сходить и расстрелять пару мишеней в мелкое крошево.

— Что с засечённым вами объектом?

— Исчез с линии видимости. Получили снимок?

— Да.

— Это исключает галлюцинацию. Подкрепление?

— Романова.

— Вертолёт?

— Триста метров южнее.

Если бы Коулсон видел собеседника чётче, они бы свели обмен данными к жестам. Блейк избегал в разговорах о работе любой лишней высказанной информации, справедливо полагая, что агентам с практически одинаковой выучкой не столь необходимы, скажем, описательные эпитеты.

— Обстановка? — помолчав, спросил Коулсон.

Блейк едва слышно фыркнул.

— Нелогичная, — наконец, подобрал эпитет он.

— Обоснуйте.

— Джентльмены, — подала голос от входа Романова, распахивая дверь. Оба агента сощурились от смены освещения. — Вы не находите, что, если это, иллюзорное или реальное, было приманкой, то как-то действительно нелогично и немного… _мелко_ было выманивать из штаба всего троих агентов?

— «Зелёный сигнал», — скривился агент Блейк. — Он срабатывает в основном в вашу сторону, агент Коулсон. Такую логику нам не понять.

— Это действует на нервы, — признал Коулсон, кивая.

Что конкретно он имел в виду — «зелёный сигнал» или правоту агента Блейка, — никто так и не узнал. Впоследствии агент Романова признавала, что более нелепого и внезапного взрывного устройства, чем подкравшаяся из темноты летающая акула с лазерным прицелом, не видела никогда в своей ещё не успевшей ей надоесть жизни.

— Подкрепление, — резко отрубил Коулсон, выплёвывая песок и смаргивая пыль.

В ушах у всех троих звенело, но засыпанный какими-то опилками агент Блейк кивнул, распознав приказ. И вопросительно указал глазами за пределы их укрытия, к эпицентру взрыва.

— Прикроем, — тихо отозвалась Романова.

— Какое похвальное взаимопонимание, — насмешливо прозвучал показавшийся неестественно громким язвительный голос, звук которого с некоторых пор узнавал практически весь личный состав «Щита». — Аж слёзы наворачиваются. Или это от пыли?..

— Я тоже рад новой встрече, — мрачно протянул Коулсон.

Кивнул Блейку. И, в ту секунду, когда агент метнулся из укрытия, сам встал в полный рост, отвлекая всё внимание на себя.

— Вы не поверите, но это действительно взаимно, — радушно оскалился Локи.

Трикстер, слегка запылённый, немного взъерошенный, но страшно довольный собой, стоял в нескольких шагах от послужившей агентам укрытием обшарпанной плоскодонки. Создавалось впечатление, что пыль на его одежде служила исключительно декором, позволявшим ему лучше вписываться в интерьер разнесённого в щепу и щебень лодочного сарая.

— Могли бы придумать что-нибудь поизящнее, — беззлобно заметил Коулсон, чувствуя на себе выжидательный, вопросительный взгляд Романовой и прикидывая, успел ли уже агент Блейк добраться до вертолёта. — Или хотя бы не опускаться до разрушения частной собственности.

— Ах, оставьте, — сморщил нос Локи. — Эта конура уже давно была заброшена. Считайте, что я сделал одолжение городскому округу.

— Вы хотели просто поговорить, или ваши намерения исчерпываются плановым сносом мелких построек?

Локи слегка наклонил голову. Коулсон вежливо улыбнулся. Романова тихонько вытащила метательный нож из-за голенища сапога. Фил был готов поклясться в том, что во всех трёх действиях было примерно одинаковое количество невысказанной угрозы.

— Не угадали, — лаконично сказал Локи, внезапно приходя в движение.

Коулсон успел заметить, как распрямлялись сжатые в кулак пальцы колдуна, выпуская заклинание. Следующие две секунды растянулись для агента в какой-то неожиданно долгий полёт в сторону не до конца обрушившейся стены сарая. Он видел, как распускается тускло-зелёным, льдисто поблёскивавшим узором вязь заклинания, мягко толкая его в грудь, сбивая с ног, накрывая сетью, исключая возможность увернуться… и почему-то амортизируя удар так, что Коулсон его едва ощутил. Магия на короткое мгновение отозвалась в теле волной дрожи на грани боли от сильного перепада температур — не более. Фил всегда полагал, что ощущения взорванного заклятием человека, по идее, должны были быть неприятнее, чем слабое головокружение и странное, ноющее ощущение в мышцах, почти как после выматывающей тренировки.

— Только не говорите, что убивать меня вошло у вас в привычку, — устало сказал Коулсон, садясь.

Попытался сказать.

Он не осёкся на середине фразы только потому, что до него не сразу дошло, что было не так с его голосом. Было слышно, как Романова шёпотом выдохнула что-то слабо поддающееся переводу и явно нецензурное. Коулсон осторожно, боясь спугнуть собственное здравомыслие, поднял руку и пошевелил пальцами.

Немного жилистая, но тонкая и однозначно женская рука шевельнула пальцами, отзываясь на команды его мозга. Коулсон видел привычные мозоли, оставленные спусковым крючком после сотен стрельб, видел ощущавшиеся, как его собственные, царапины. И, в принципе, уже начинал с пугающим его самого спокойствием осознавать, почему ему слегка жмёт на груди рубашка.

— Так, — медленно, пробуя голос на слух, проговорил Фил, облокотившись на какой-то из обломков стены.

Голос был женский, чуть сипловатый, и свойственные Коулсону мягкие интонации в таком исполнении звучали пусть немного чудно, но всё равно узнаваемо.

— Зачем сразу убивать? Вы же сами просили придумать что-нибудь поизящнее, — неприятно улыбнулся трикстер, явно ждавший, пока его жертва осознает, в каком роде теперь придётся себя воспринимать. — Смотрите, как красиво и концептуально — я долго придумывал это проклятие, я им честно горжусь.

— Я верю, что у меня будет шанс оценить это в полной мере, — обречённо признал… _признала_ Коулсон, осторожно, держась за бетонный обломок, поднимаясь на ноги. — Но, зная вас, я не могу не предположить подвох.

— Заклятие можно разрушить, — доверительно подмигнул колдун. Коулсон с содроганием подумала, что очень давно не видела Локи настолько довольным. — Сегодня полнолуние. Засекайте время: у вас есть фора до восхода голубой луны, чтобы успеть его снять — и, поверьте на слово, меня основательно развлечёт процесс. Так что вы не стесняйтесь, привыкайте к новому облику, вы в нём надолго застрянете, если не успеете…

—Та-ак… — протянула агент, устало прикрыв глаза на секунду. — И что же может… снять заклятие?

— Только чистый и бескорыстный поцелуй непорочной любви, — довольно осклабился Локи, растворяясь в воздухе прежде, чем до него долетел брошенный Натальей нож.

— О, — ёмко резюмировала Коулсон. В вертикальном положении проблемы сползавших брюк и натянувшейся на груди рубашки становились ощутимее. — В таком случае — это действительно надолго.

— Могу посоветовать хорошего стилиста… мэм, — в гробовой тишине замогильным тоном предложила Чёрная Вдова.

— Посоветуйте мне хорошее бельё, — отрезала Коулсон, затягивая ремень на брюках туже и запахивая пиджак плотнее. — И проследите, чтобы никто не пытался попробовать на мне… свою непорочную любовь.

— Вы не хотите снимать проклятие? — моргнула Романова.

Коулсон подняла на Наталью взгляд. Взгляд Коулсона по степени выразительности нисколько не изменился. В нём подробно читалось всё, что Фил думала о вероятности прецедентов попыток «снятия проклятия» личностями вроде Тони Старка, Клинта Бартона или, упаси Господь, Стивена Роджерса. В последнем случае шанс на успех по степени непорочности, разумеется, был выше, но Коулсон явно с трудом представлял себе нормальное дальнейшее существование рядом с _любящим_ Капитаном Америкой. 

— И постарайтесь _вообще_ не доводить подробностей технологии снятия проклятия до директора Фьюри, — помолчав и обдумав все варианты, прибавила Коулсон.

И ощутимо передёрнулась.  
Воображение у неё, судя по всему, было по-прежнему богатым.

— Запишем тебя на фитнесс, Фил, — было первым, что сказала агент Мария Хилл. — У тебя ужасная походка на каблуках.

Технически, она была первым человеком, кроме непосредственно директора Фьюри, который увидел агента Коулсон в новом качестве. Фил — Филиппа, — стоически подавила горестный вздох. Вечером накануне она пыталась возразить против покупки туфель, мотивируя это тем, что не планирует долго оставаться в этой ипостаси, однако жестокая и прагматичная Романова заявила, что в дурацких ботинках и не подходящих по размеру брючных костюмах она точно никого не привлечёт. Когда до Коулсон дошло, что под «привлечением» Романова имела в виду подманивание потенциальных носителей бескорыстной и непорочной любви, она ощутила себя женщиной на сто процентов. В том плане, что Фил захотелось сесть и заплакать. И, кажется, чтобы её кто-нибудь пожалел и утешил. Из потенциальных утешителей рядом была русская профессиональная убийца с необратимыми мутациями. Проверять её способности психоаналитика Фил пока не тянуло.

— У нас же вроде была секция спортивного танца? — продолжала глумиться Хилл. — Танец, Фил, великая вещь. Развивает чувство равновесия. Месяца через три будешь порхать даже на шпильках…

Фил надеялась, что месяца через три ей никуда уже порхать не понадобится. В идеале, надежды Коулсон сводились к тому, чтобы уйти к тому моменту в счастливый запой, и вместо компенсации за не отгулянные отпуска снять себе на недельку какую-нибудь девицу. А лучше двух. А лучше трёх, и счёт предъявить Старку под видом трат на хозяйственные нужды. Обычная нехватка времени на кутёж сейчас отзывалась в сердце Фил тупой болью тоски по утерянным возможностям.

Впрочем, женщина тосковала не только по ним.

До момента, когда агент Романова с энтузиазмом показала непосредственно на агенте Коулсон технологию укладки феном и фиксации лаком, Фил не подозревала, что будет скучать по своим залысинам. Прочие пыточные инструменты, вроде эпилятора или щипцов для завивки ресниц, вызвали в Фил непрофессиональное желание заорать и убежать куда угодно, лишь бы подальше. Но самым кошмарным стал момент, когда Романова сжалилась и выдала Коулсон бритвенный станок бодрящего розового цвета, посоветовав не экспериментировать с зоной бикини. После такого инструктажа Коулсон не возражала даже против того, чтобы ей в глаза тыкали опасными на вид предметами — лишь бы пресловутая зона бикини в разговоре больше не фигурировала. Иными словами, накрасить глаза сослуживице Наташа смогла без всякого сопротивления, практически с первого раза, если не считать накладки в самом начале, когда бравый агент зажмурилась при приближении подводки.

У Локи в соседних слоях пространства от всего этого явно была истерика.

Так или иначе, через двое суток к пропускному пункту головного штаба «Щита» явилась невысокая голубоглазая шатенка. Дама была коротко стрижена, обходилась допустимым минимумом макияжа и была в строгом, застёгнутом на все пуговицы брючном костюме. И ещё она была спокойна. Внешне, по крайней мере. Только Локи и агент Романова были в курсе, чего стоило Коулсон накрасить оба глаза симметрично и при этом никого не убить.

Хуже стало, когда прошёл первый шок и пришло понимание ситуации.

Коулсон могла только благодарить Локи за то, что все рефлексы новой ипостаси были типично женскими: хотя бы в этом вопросе у агента не было никаких внутренних конфликтов психики с физиологией. Да, ей было проще и привычнее носить брюки — но она, по крайней мере, совершенно рефлекторно ходила, не шатаясь от смены центра тяжести, не впадала в ступор при попытке посетить уборную или душ, и садилась, сдвигая ноги. Первые пару дней она пыталась носить галстук, но потом в какой-то момент отказалась от этой идеи, один раз заглянув в зеркало и заключив, что он не подходил к костюму. Когда она в первый раз попыталась по привычке уснуть на животе, она полночи проворочалась, открывая для себя все таинства комфортного расположения объемного тела на плоской поверхности. Когда она в первый раз осознала, что не надо бриться по утрам, она чуть не высадила себе глаз кисточкой туши для ресниц. Самым ярким открытием третьего дня проклятия для неё стало то, что бюстгальтер можно было без усилий застёгивать спереди. На туфлях не было шнурков, на брюках не было привычного ремня, на пиджаке были вытачки. Все эти мелочи не то, чтобы причиняли слишком болезненный дискомфорт; просто их анализ поглощал всё время, которое Коулсон с удовольствием отвела бы на решение текущей проблемы со снятием проклятия.

Шёл шестой день после полнолуния, когда агент Коулсон вызвала к себе проявлявшую поразительную солидарность Романову.

— Сэр? — вежливо спросила Наталья, прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Спасибо на добром слове, — с чувством отозвалась Коулсон, потирая виски. — Агент Романова… чисто из любопытства — вы знаете, что такое «голубая луна»?

— Не уверена, что правильно понимаю термин, сэр.

— Отставить «сэр».

— …мэм?

— Типун тебе на язык, Наташа. — Коулсон вздохнула. — Очень редко, где-то раз в два-три года, на один месяц выпадает два полнолуния. Вот второе полнолуние — это как раз «голубая луна».

— Русские, если ссылаются на редкое природное явление, поминают дождичек в четверг, — желчно заметила Романова, садясь за стол напротив Коулсон. — Я так понимаю, тут имеется в виду то же самое.

— Идиоматическая аналогия точна, — мрачно хмыкнула Коулсон. — Только наш… дождичек… имеет точную привязку к астрономическому явлению. До которого у меня меньше месяца.

Романова на секунду поджала губы, что-то обдумывая.

— Фил, — осторожно начала она, — ты предлагаешь мне помочь тебе найти выход — или привыкнуть к тому, как существовать в этой… версии?

— Первое было бы неплохо, — криво улыбнулась Коулсон. — Но я здраво смотрю на вещи, так что…

— Вот за что я вас уважаю, агент Коулсон, так это за оптимизм.

— Взаимно, агент Романова.

— Во сколько вы сегодня заканчиваете, агент Коулсон?

— А мне имеет смысл отпроситься у начальства, агент Романова?..

— Фил, — хитро прищурилась Чёрная Вдова, откидываясь на спинку стула. — У меня есть идея. Она включает тебя, меня, Вирджинию Пеппер Поттс, Марию Хилл, пару бутылок терапевтически обоснованной водки и большую коробку бездумно калорийной выпечки.

— Предлагаешь анализировать ситуацию в изменённом состоянии сознания? — моргнула Коулсон.

— В нездоровом теле — нездоровый дух, — отчеканила Романова. — Всё логично.

Коулсон некоторое время продолжала по инерции моргать, видимо, оценивая все перспективы предложения.

— Наташа, меня иногда посещает мысль, что ты училась законам логики у Локи, — честно и мрачно заключила агент.

— Это плохо?

— Это пугающе многообещающе. — Коулсон сверилась с расписанием стрельб на полигоне и обречённо добавила: — Заеду за тобой после восьми.

Наталья серьёзно кивнула и, обернувшись уже в дверях, пророческим тоном выдала:

— Захвати пижаму.

Коулсон сокрушённо вздохнула, как только за шпионкой закрылась дверь. Здравый смысл и так, без лишних намёков уже подсказывал ей, что после терапевтической беседы с участием Романовой и водки ей однозначно будет нельзя за руль.

Стоило признать, думала Фил после третьей рюмки: агент Романова действительно знала толк в терапевтических беседах.

Низкий столик стоял прямо на полу, среди раскиданных как попало подушек, так, что никому не приходилось лишний раз вставать и далеко тянуться за рюмкой или пончиком. Романова сжалилась над прочими участницами этого странного заседания и принесла не водку, а какой-то незнакомый Коулсон суррогат на её основе. В состав адского хмельного декокта входил собственно национальный русский напиток пополам с протёртой клубникой. Результат этого греховного союза был крепок и сладок — и хорошо шёл под выпечку. Судя по тому, что третьим тостом стало прозвучавшее из уст агента Хилл: «За нас, красивых тёлок!», водки там было всё-таки больше, чем клубники. Впрочем, в душе Коулсон в ответ на это не возникло никакого внутреннего протеста. Удивительное дело, но агент с запозданием поняла, что в первый раз за неполную неделю проклятия наконец хоть немного расслабилась.

«Красивым тёлкам» было решительно всё равно, как Коулсон загримирована и во что одета. Они не возражали против того, чтобы агент сняла туфли, закатала рукава рубашки и рухнула в подушки, чтобы уже оттуда молча салютовать рюмкой. Не надо было следить за тем, чтобы случайно не почесать глаз и не смазать к чертям всю тушь. От алкоголя было тепло, от отсутствия необходимости участвовать в разговоре — легко, и Коулсон начала анализировать содержимое беседы только рюмке на шестой.

— Стоп, — проговорила она, когда смысл разговора стал ей понятен. — Наташа, я разве не просила засекретить эту информацию?

— Ты просила не рассказывать это директору Фьюри и не включать в отчёт, — не моргнув глазом, отозвалась Романова. — А здесь собрались люди, которым ты действительно можешь доверять.

— Женская солидарность, — скромно вставила Пеппер.

— Которую только подкрепляет то, что нам с тобой не придётся делить мужиков, — философским тоном завершила агент Хилл, доливая себе в рюмку.

— Именно поэтому я и решила нас всех собрать, — спокойно резюмировала Романова. — И обсудить дальнейший план действий. Насколько я знаю, Фил никому не рассказала о том, как именно можно его расколдовать, и это сильно осложняет дело.

Дисбаланс местоимений в высказанной фразе был столь вопиющим, что Коулсон решила, что стоило больше закусывать.

— Я на досуге полистала тематическую литературу, — сверкнув глазами, выдала агент Хилл, которая с каждой новой дозой спиртного становилась всё проще в общении, — и могу точно сказать, что Локи не врёт. Тут нужно бескорыстное и чистое чувство. 

— Причём хорошо бы платоническое, — поддержала Наталья, — потому что, если это сработает, могут быть… лишние…

— …жертвы, — сказала агент Хилл.

— …психологические травмы, — хором с ней закончила фразу Пеппер.

— Одно другому не мешает, — мрачно заметила Коулсон.

— Короче, — дирижируя пончиком в такт словам, нараспев начала агент Хилл, — Коулсон, мы ищем тебе скромного, психически устойчивого, способного на искреннюю привязанность латентного гея, не рассчитывающего в отношениях на секс.

Коулсон едва не надкусила рюмку после таких слов. В голову шли совершенно неправдоподобные примеры вроде Доктора Стрэйнджлава из фильма про любовь к атомной бомбе. Вероятно, мыслительный процесс Фил как-то выразился на её лице, потому что Пеппер сочувственно вынула рюмку из рук агента и поставила на пол. Коулсон имела все шансы что-то нечаянно разбить.

— Да что ты расстраиваешься раньше времени, Коулсон, — продолжала мысль Мария. — Ты, можно сказать, уже почти нашла. Чего далеко ходить?

Воображение тут же довольно-таки бестактно подкинуло светлый образ агента Ситвелла, и Фил порадовалась тому, что бьющиеся предметы у неё конфисковали.

— Я про Стива Роджерса, — продолжала сыпать соль на раны агент Хилл.

У Коулсон, по ощущениям, чуть не вывалились глазные яблоки. Пеппер сочувственно погладила её по плечу.

— Вообще, это может сработать, — подумав, предательски отметила Романова.

— И ты, Брут, — выдавила Фил.

— А что, — пожала плечами агент Хилл. — Скромный, искренний, женщину не видел семьдесят лет, до сих пор в своём уме. Идеальный вариант. У кого есть версии лучше?

— Давайте так, — примирительным тоном проговорила Пеппер, косясь на то, как Коулсон пыталась сформулировать в связные и цензурные слова разбросанные по её взорванному сознанию слоги, — версию с Капитаном Америкой со счетов пока не сбрасываем… Натали, вы же сможете завтра просто с ним все вместе встретиться? Фил проанализирует вероятность, может быть, переговорите со Стивом, он понятливый молодой человек… И, на всякий случай, будем потихоньку прощупывать почву на предмет других вариантов. У нас точно есть ещё пара недель.

— _Всего_ пара недель, — выстрадала Коулсон.

— На крайний случай, — мечтательно улыбнулась агент Хилл, — всегда можно попросить выдать нам Локи для бесчеловечных экспериментов, и он тебя сам расколдует. И вообще — не вешать нос, Коулсон! У тебя третий размер груди, классная фигура, прямые ноги, чёрный пояс по джиу-джитсу и офигенные подруги. С такими исходными ты горы свернёшь.

— У тебя чёрный пояс по джиу-джитсу? — искренне удивилась Пеппер. 

— Так выпьем же за скрытые таланты, — ехидно хмыкнула Романова.

— И офигенных подруг, — с усталой обречённостью поддержала мысль Коулсон.

Когда на следующий день Коулсон едва не сбила с ног попавшегося ей по пути к стрельбищам Тони Старка, она честно не знала, как можно было ему корректно намекнуть: говорить с ней в тот момент было заведомо неудачной идеей.

— Фил! — бурно обрадовался Старк, пытаясь затормозить движение женщины путём вторжения в её личное пространство. — Какая встреча! У меня всё не было повода с вами увидеться… в вашем новом качестве. Надо срочно исправлять ситуацию!

Коулсон уставилась на Тони полными страдания глазами. Чутьё подсказывало, что сказать: «Отойдите, Старк, у меня истерика» было не лучшим выходом. Опыт добавлял, что привычка держать лицо ничего не выражавшим в данной ситуации выходила боком.

— А вы всё так же красноречивы, — продолжал балаболить Старк, подстраиваясь под её шаг. — Приятно осознавать, что хоть что-то в этом мире стабильно. Разрешите хотя бы проводить вас до места назначения? Поговорим пока, обсудим ваш… новый стиль. Право, стоит посоветовать директору Фьюри хоть раз, да издать предписание, чтобы вы пришли на службу в деловом костюме, знаете, таком строгом, с юбкой-карандашом. А что, агент Хилл же ходит, выучка у вас у всех типовая, вам пойдёт…

Коулсон резко остановилась. Внимательно посмотрела на Старка. И очень вежливым, очень ровным голосом сказала:

— Может, я вам просто ноги сломаю?

Пока гениальный миллиардер, рефлекторно отшатнувшись, осознавал все прелести того факта, что Коулсон изменилась только внешне, агент успела свернуть за угол, ввести код на двери отсека, в котором располагался тир, и захлопнуть её аккурат перед носом Старка.

— Что это вообще было? — очень тихо спросила Коулсон у снимавшей наушники Романовой.

— Что конкретно? — моргнула Чёрная Вдова. — Старк? Он всегда такой, я уже привыкла…

— Если бы Старк, — простонала Коулсон, окидывая печальным взглядом стенд с оружием. — У нас… потяжелее ничего нет, пострелять?..

— Роджерс? — понятливо вскинула брови Наташа.

Коулсон кивнула.

— Вы хоть поговорили? — скривилась Романова.

— Почти, — сухо отозвалась Фил.

На самом деле, Стив Роджерс был открыт для человеческого контакта и, в целом, спокойно относился к тому, что с ним периодически пытались заговорить. В отношении агента Коулсона, который испытывал к Капитану Америке цветущий букет нежнейших чувств хотя бы потому, что безбожно фанател по персонажу комиксов, было чуть… сложнее. Особенно после возвращения Фила в мир живых. Нет, Фил не перестал уважать Роджерса или равняться на его пример. У него даже получалось сдерживать улыбку, неконтролируемо вылезавшую поперёк физиономии при приближении Капитана. Взаимное лёгкое смущение со временем, кажется, вытеснило взаимное же уважение военного к военному.

Всё это было нормально. До недавних пор и вмешательства Локи.

— Мне к нему опасно подходить, — глядя в стену, честно сказала Коулсон.

— Организм реагирует, — понимающе кивнула Наталья.

Фил резко развернулась в её сторону.

— Я же даже ничего… — начала она.

— Это нормально, — пожала плечами Романова. — Даже я эту задницу оценила. Здоровая женская реакция, успокойся. И, знаешь… сейчас мы с тобой немного снимем стресс. Нет, не косись на мишени. Для начала мы пойдём покупать обувь.

До сего дня агент Коулсон не вполне верила в животворящую силу шопинга. Но приходилось признать очевидное: когда агент входила в собственную квартиру спустя несколько часов после разговора на стрельбах, уже с полными руками пакетов с покупками, ей правда было легче.

Преодолеть внутреннюю борьбу между здравым смыслом и покупкой туфель, к слову сказать, оказалось очень сложно.

— Наталья, ты женщина, — слабо говорила Коулсон в магазине, глядя на замшевые туфельки с лаковой вставкой на скруглённом носу, — ты с самого рождения женщина, тебе хорошо, ты уже выработала иммунитет… Но мне совершенно не с чем их надеть, понимаешь? Я в них не умею ходить. Я так подозреваю, что тут даже моего размера нет. Но я их хочу. Наталья, зачем ты меня сюда привела. Наталья, на них же такая скидка…

— Ну почему, — бубнила Романова в метре левее, гипнотизируя классические «лодочки» на тонкой металлической шпильке, — почему на то, что мне нравится, никогда нет скидки… Фил, да успокойся и возьми их, если что — Пеппер подойдут. Ну, или тебе… под во-он то платье…

— Зачем мне платье?!

— А зачем тебе туфли? Носить. И получать моральное удовлетворение.

— От попытки на каждом шагу балансировать на таких каблуках?!

— От того, как теряет дар речи Тони Старк. Его же пополам разорвёт, если ты появишься в таком виде.

— …вы умеете убедить, агент Романова.

Так или иначе, запиравшая за собой дверь квартиры Коулсон чувствовала себя слегка растерянной, немного смущённой и, кажется, бесстыдно злорадствующей при мысли о разорванном напополам Тони Старке. В таком состоянии рассудка агент была способна встретиться лицом к лицу с парой йотунов и успешно провести переговоры по поставке льда для коктейлей в собственный холодильник. Или позвонить агенту Хилл и обсудить задницу Капитана Америки.

Иными словами, когда в её прихожей внезапно грянул гром, она отнеслась к этому, как к совершенно рутинному событию. Коулсон уже пару раз видела в непосредственной близости перемещение в пространстве некоего Тора Одинсона, так что сразу бросать пакеты и хвататься за табельное оружие не спешила. Тор проявился целиком за несколько секунд, которых Коулсон хватило на то, чтобы поставить покупки на пол и пригладить взъерошенные грозовым вихрем волосы.

— Хеймдалль открыл мне всё, сын Коула, — прогремел ас, едва успев материализоваться.

Коулсон в текущей ситуации поспорила бы насчёт «сына», но вежливо промолчала. Тор, видимо, тоже чувствовал, что сказал что-то немного не то, но он не отзывался бы на эпитет «бог», если бы позволил себе неловкую паузу.

— Я спасу тебя, юная дева! — припечатал Тор.

Откровенно говоря, Коулсон бы поспорила и насчёт «юной», и уж тем более насчёт «девы». Другое дело, что очень сложно было критиковать божественную точку зрения, когда тебя сгребали в охапку. И пытались целовать.

Коулсон могла испытывать к Локи массу неприязненных чувств за само проклятие и разнообразные накладки со «здоровыми женскими реакциями», как их окрестила Романова. Но то, с какой сноровкой новое тело агента доставало электрошокер и как метко попадало коленом в незащищённые доспехами места божества, было достойно восхищения. Так что, когда прекрасный принц Асгарда в буквальном смысле рухнул к её ногам, сражённый предательским пинком и дозой электричества, Коулсон только хладнокровно отметила:

— Не расколдовал.

А потом подхватила пакеты с покупками, перешагнула через Тора и пошла в комнату, переодеваться в домашнее. В планах у агента было приготовить ужин, выйти на связь с Асгардом, попросить Одина поговорить с сыном, попросить Ника Фьюри не спрашивать, что произошло, а потом, ради разнообразия, лечь спать. Чтобы подумать обо всех проблемах завтра, как завещала Скарлетт О’Хара.

Это были очень наивные планы.

Той же ночью где-то на другом конце города агент Романова проснулась от телефонного звонка и отозвалась прежде, чем осмыслила происходящее:

— Да, сэр.

— Наташа, — задушено шепнула трубка. — Я не знаю, что мне делать.

— Что такое? — сориентировавшись и узнав в шёпоте Коулсон, похолодела Романова.

В трубке раздался прерывистый вздох. Романова успела за секунду перебрать с полсотни версий происходящего, начиная с часового механизма на атомной бомбе в квартире Фил и заканчивая внезапными критическими днями. Последнее в контексте было бы ощутимо страшнее бомбы.

— Ко мне стучится Старк, — тихо отозвалась трубка.

Версии рухнули карточным домиком. С неподобающим карточному домику метафорическим грохотом.

— С цветами и выпивкой, — продолжала шептать трубка. — Причём выпивка уже частично в нём. И стучит он мне в окно. Он же его высадит за две секунды.

— Стой, Фил, не паникуй…

— Но это не главное. Наташа, что мне делать, почему я нравлюсь только летающим дебилам с прогрессирующим нарциссизмом?!

— Фил, чт…

— И почему он не пришёл трезвый?! Почему он вообще думает, что я его впущу?! Я что, так доступно выгляжу?!!..

— Фил, успокойся, нормально ты…

— Неужели он думает, что, если женщина не красивая, можно просто добавить градус и вот так стучаться?!!

Романова медленно закрыла глаза, расслышав волшебное словосочетание. «Не красивая». Коулсон добралась до неизбежной стадии самобичевания и комплексов по поводу внешности. Старку в этой ситуации можно было только посочувствовать.

— Ты только не… — попыталась начать Романова.

Фил на том конце провода глубоко вздохнула. И сказала таким спокойным тоном, что Чёрной Вдове стало страшно:

— Ничего. Я в порядке. Я ему сейчас _разъясню ситуацию._

— Мисс Поттс? Это Фил Коулсон. Мне неловко вас беспокоить в такой час…

— Нет, что вы… Фил. Я не сплю. Что-то случилось?

— Ничего… страшного. Просто я подумала, что вам стоит знать, что мистер Старк в данный момент ломится ко мне в окно.

— О. Извините. У него бывает.

— Я понимаю. И… я подумала, что у вас больше опыт общения с ним, и, может быть, мы вместе сможем как-то скорректировать… план действий.

— М-м… мы хотим это афишировать?

— Я его пока не впустила. Ничья репутация ещё не пострадала. У мистера Старка там просто нечему страдать.

— Можно вызвать пожарных… или позвонить полковнику Роудсу. Как вам такой вариант?

— Пожарных жалко.

— Кстати, Фил, я давно хотела спросить… у вас на базе ещё остались какие-нибудь зловещие отсеки на случай пленения неадекватных злодеев, или как это у вас называется?

— Будем считать, что у вас есть доступ к этой информации… У нас половина базы — зловещие отсеки. В основном спальные. А в столовую вообще заходить страшно… Вы не хотите, чтобы он в таком виде летел домой?

— Скажем так: если вы его на ночь загоните в вашу столовую, я не стану возражать.

— Не могу обещать, что наутро он поумнеет.

— Мне подходит вариант «протрезвеет».

— Идёт, мисс Поттс.

— Зовите просто «Пеппер». Я звоню Роуди, вы звоните… своим. В столовую.

— Считайте, что уже всё готово. Спокойной ночи… Пеппер.

— Сладких снов, Фил.

Коулсон повесила трубку и приятно улыбнулась, оборачиваясь к окну, в котором всё ещё маячил явно пытавшийся что-то сказать Старк. До сего момента ей не было в полной мере знакомо чувство удовлетворения собственным коварством, помноженное на ощущение причастности к некоей жестокой, изощрённой в методах мести секте. Последнее, кажется, называлось «женской солидарностью».

Коулсон склонялась к тому, что это было одной из тех типично женских черт, которыми воистину было грех не насладиться, пока была возможность.

Пару дней спустя Фил открыла дверь в свой кабинет и застыла на пороге.

Справившись с некоторым замешательством, она аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь, подошла к столу, набрала с рабочего телефона внутренний номер Ситвелла и безо всякого приветствия осторожно спросила:

— Агент Ситвелл, я надеюсь, это не вы только что заходили в мой кабинет.

— Нет, сэр, — отозвалась трубка.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарила Коулсон — и за «сэра», и за честный ответ, — и повесила трубку.

Задумчиво закусив губу, она мрачно уставилась на содержимое собственного рабочего стола. Там, рядышком с телефоном, в узкой стопке для текилы стояла роза насыщенного чёрно-пурпурного цвета. На свежем срезе стебля ещё не собрались пузырьки воздуха. На бархатистых лепестках ещё не высохли капельки воды. Кофе в стоявшей рядом кружке ещё дымился. Коулсон была готова биться об заклад, что кофе был приготовлен так, как она любила по утрам — очень чёрный, очень сладкий. Массированная атака углеводов и кофеина на организм, всё во имя повышения работоспособности мозга.

Коулсон коснулась цветка. На ощупь лепестки были холодными и удивительно нежными, особенно в контрасте с её огрубевшими от оружия пальцами…

Она бы могла долго так стоять в рассеянной задумчивости, если бы в дверь не постучали.

— Агент Коулсон, — вежливо кивнул ей опиравшийся плечом о косяк и явно уже простоявший там больше минуты агент Блейк. 

Коулсон до определённого времени скептически относилась к женской интуиции. Ей потребовалось прочувствовать феномен изнутри, чтобы понять его. В мозгу словно повернули какую-то шестерёнку, дёрнули за верёвочку, и масса не связанных друг с другом фактов внезапно без всякого объяснения или видимой логической связи сложились в один.

— Агент Блейк, — тихо сказала Фил, оборачиваясь к нему и уже откуда-то наверняка зная, что он ждёт её реакции. — Спасибо за кофе.

— Вы ещё не попробовали, — слабо усмехнулся агент.

— Мне достаточно его наличия, — моргнула Фил. — Чем обязана такому любопытному прецеденту?

Агент Блейк пожал плечами.

— Разрешите честный ответ, агент Коулсон?

Фил повторила его жест.

— Вы мне гораздо больше нравитесь в этой версии, — серьёзно сказал Блейк. — Объективно. Вы не сменили поведения или привычек, но вам теперь… легче прощать превосходство. Будем смотреть фактам в лицо: не будь этого случая, я бы вам никогда не признался в уважении.

Брови Фил поползли вверх. Определённо, ради такого стоило попадать под проклятие.

— Разумеется, звать вас замуж я не собираюсь, — лениво продолжал мысль Блейк. — И сильную симпатию в ваш адрес испытывать вряд ли способен. Но, на всякий случай — даже если вы восстановите прежнюю ипостась, вы будете в курсе, что я вас действительно почитаю своего рода образцом для подражания.

— От вас это дорогого стоит, — тихо отозвалась Коулсон. — Не думайте, что я не оценила.

— Давайте как-нибудь вместе выпьем кофе, — спокойно сказал Блейк. — Потом. Ближе к вечеру, если будет время. В какой-нибудь заштатной дыре.

— Я знаю парочку, — пробормотала Фил.

— Выбирайте любую. И там вы мне расскажете, как у вас получается быть такой идеальной, — повёл бровью Блейк. — А я послушаю. Внимательно. Будем пользоваться случаем, пока я не способен испытывать к вам негатив.

Он меня не расколдует, подумала Коулсон. Он в принципе открытым текстом только что сказал, что не слишком-то меня жалует. И тем же открытым текстом признал, что я идеальна, и пригласил на кофе. Это же бред. Если я соглашусь, я потрачу вагон ценного времени на непонятно что, и непонятно, чем это закончится…

— Я пойму, если вы откажетесь.

Коулсон подозревала, что у неё самой бывало такое ничего не выражавшее лицо в моменты, когда она пыталась просчитать реакцию собеседника. У агента Блейка немного не хватало практики. Чуть-чуть, на волосок.

— Идёт, — с удивившей её саму лёгкостью сказала она. — Только обещайте меня вернуть на базу к девяти; мне надо обсудить с доктором Бэннером лабораторные тесты.

— Это было «да»? — моргнул Блейк.

Ещё какое, подумала Коулсон. И он, кажется, этому рад.  
Потому что ещё не знает, во что ввязывается.

В половине десятого вечера Коулсон сидела на крыше базы «Щита», завернувшись в чужой пиджак, и задумчиво курила. С учётом того, что Коулсон в принципе не курила практически никогда, это был весомый показатель.

От пиджака на агенте Коулсон слабо пахло одеколоном агента Блейка.

Их кофейное заседание прошло на удивление спокойно. Блейк, к изумлению Фил, любил карамельный латте и действительно умел внимательно слушать. Он одобрил её выбор «дыры», не обиделся на её замечания насчёт излишнего перфекционизма и не отпустил ни одного комментария по поводу её нынешней ипостаси. Она не возражала, когда он оплатил счёт и накинул ей на плечи свой пиджак, чтобы она не мёрзла. Самым странным во всём этом было то, что оба восприняли происходившее, как должное — будто бы у них был проработанный план действий, которого они чётко придерживались.

Они ни на секунду не задумались, когда пожали друг другу руки на прощание.

Пожали руки. Ничего больше. Никакого двойного дна, скрытого подтекста, подразумевавшейся игры смыслов. Она пообещала занести пиджак как-нибудь позже, одним куском и без пятен крови врагов. Он пожал плечами, попросил не торопиться и выразил надежду на то, что Коулсон и в мужской ипостаси тоже умеет не быть занудой. Это было так хорошо, что Фил серьёзно задумалась, не должна ли она была чувствовать чего-то большего. Она нашла сигареты во внутреннем кармане пиджака, и, уничтожив парочку, склонилась к выводу, что так всё и должно было быть. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что лучшей эмоцией за прошедшую пару недель будет совершенно нейтральное внутреннее умиротворение.

Разумеется, это чувство было слишком прекрасно, чтобы длиться долго.

— О, — сказал кто-то за границей её обзора. — Не знал, что суровые агенты курят.

— Бартон, — констатировала Фил.

— Он самый, — фыркнул лучник, садясь рядышком. — Ну? И как ощущения?

— От курения? — скептически вскинула брови Коулсон.

— Ну... вообще, — туманно сформулировал Соколиный Глаз, двигаясь ближе. — Всё никак руки с тобой не доходили поговорить…

Руки Бартона вполне доходили до того, чтобы приобнять начальство за плечи. Фил с подозрением сморщила нос. Бартон, вопреки логически обоснованным ожиданиям, был трезв и не обкурен — или просто употреблял что-то, что не пахло. Однако отодвигаться или снимать руку с плеча не собирался. Хуже того, рука лучника ненадолго задержалась на плече, плавно сползая ближе к талии…

— Клинт? — осторожно попробовала почву Коулсон.

— Знаешь, Фил, я давно хотел сказать, — задумчиво проговорил Бартон, глядя куда-то в закат и ненавязчиво подтягивая Коулсон ближе, — ты ведь одна меня понимаешь…

— Пропусти пролог, — строго сказала Коулсон, упираясь в Бартона рукой и отодвигаясь на прежнюю позицию. Разумеется, Клинт и раньше проявлял все замашки человека, склонного устроить балаган на ровном месте, но это было слишком даже для него. Догадка, посетившая Фил, была не то, чтобы очень неприятной, но настораживавшей. — Ты что, ты… тоже слышал про способ снятия проклятия?

Бартон не умел по-настоящему выглядеть виноватым просто потому, что у него от природы была склонность взглядывать на собеседника чуть исподлобья, с нечитаемой тоской в больших глазах. На Коулсона это действовало первые два месяца совместной работы. Потом Фил просто принял для себя, как данность, то, что Бартон всё время выглядел слегка виновато. Так, на всякий случай. Искренность вины тем самым обесценивалась, но Коулсон была готова поставить собственный пропуск на то, что в данный, конкретный момент этот балбес правда чувствовал себя неловко. Это…

Фил невольно криво улыбнулась. Это, за неимением лучшего эпитета, _умиляло_.

— …«тоже»?! — с запозданием отреагировал Бартон, подтверждая все догадки. — Так, Коулсон, колись, кто был первый! Ты ещё жива, кровь носом не хлещет — значит, не Роджерс…

— Клинт, — строго моргнула Коулсон. — Ты же понимаешь, что, если я тебе расскажу, мне придётся тебя убить.

Лучник фыркнул.

— Знаете, что самое поганое, агент Коулсон? — доверительно сообщил он, прекращая тянуть Фил к себе.

— Добивайте, агент Бартон.

— Когда ты… в прежней своей ипостаси запевал свою песню про то, что меня снова придётся убить за лишние знания, это звучало как нормальный рабочий подкол, — сообщил Клинт, снова вперив взор в закат. — А вот сейчас… звучит, как флирт. Строгий такой, суровый, как в порнухе про школьных училок.

Фил открыла было рот сказать, что не замечала раньше в фильмах подобного толка особой тяги персонажей к разговорам, как таковым. Но, обдумав, как это может прозвучать с поправкой на ипостась, досадливо закусила губу.

— Всё так плохо? — перебрав в разуме с десяток вариантов нейтральных фраз, спросила Коулсон.

— Да не так, чтобы очень, — протянул Клинт, морщась. — Только… губу ты, короче, тоже зря сейчас закусила.

Коулсон медленно, очень медленно закрыла лицо руками.

— Эй, — осторожно потормошил коллегу Бартон. — Коулсон, погоди, не расстраивайся ты так. Ты же знаешь, как я тебя уважаю, ну?

Фил что-то неразборчиво гмыкнула.

— Я думаю, у меня такая реакция… просто с непривычки, — скривился Клинт. — Просто, когда ты конкретный мужик, который может меня уделать на татами, не вспотев, и носит такие суровые костюмы, как будто их Чак Норрис благославлял, тебя как-то… не тянет…

— Не тянет — что? — резко спросила Фил, выпрямляясь и буквально втыкая взгляд в Бартона. От такого взгляда, даже с поправкой на ипостась, хотелось быстро совершить ритуальное самозахоронение в максимально сжатые сроки.

— …защитить, — выдавил Клинт. — То есть, в принципе, сейчас тоже не тянет, спасибо.

— _За-щи-тить_? — тихо, чётко, по слогам переспросила Фил.

— Вот Наташа так же реагировала первое время, — промямлил лучник, отодвигаясь. — Ты пойми правильно, это же рефлекторное. Подсознательно считаешь женщину слабой, всё такое, мне, что ли, тебе объяснять…

Судя по звуку, Коулсон захлебнулась собственной яростью. Во всяком случае, молчала она в сторону Клинта так выразительно, что тот счёл за лучшее заткнуться. Чёрная Вдова первое время работы в «Щите» действительно была… нервной. Но русская превратила возникавшую в её присутствии всеобщую джентльменскую тягу уступить даме в дополнительное оружие. С точки зрения не так давно вступившей в ряды прекрасного пола Коулсон подобное покровительственное отношение было несколько унизительным, чтобы не сказать хуже. Фил моргнула, устало потёрла переносицу и, усилием воли заставив себя не злиться на неконтролируемые мужские рефлексы, мрачно сказала:

— Попроси потом Романову пояснить, на что я обиделась, ладно?

— Мир? — виновато моргнул Бартон, протягивая руку.

— Дебил, — без особенного энтузиазма отозвалась Фил, пожимая её. И, подумав, уточнила: — Мне только вот интересно: когда ты лез расколдовывать, ты отдавал себе отчёт в том, что в случае успеха я снова стану… как ты там выразился… конкретным мужиком?

— Я ещё не лез, — оскалился Клинт.

— А прочие условия изучил? — покосилась на него Фил.

— Если ты про бескорыстную любовь — да. — Клинт оскалился ещё шире. — Тор нашептал по секрету. Из, э-э… солидарности. Правда, пока ты не носишь галстуки и не застёгиваешь верхнюю пуговку рубашки, чистотой помыслов у меня и не пахнет, уж прости за откровенность.

Фил одарила коллегу кислым взглядом. Обдумала все варианты исхода событий. Несколько снисходительно умилилась тому факту, что, кажется, Клинт даже не рассчитывал на то, что кого-то там расколдует. Обдумала все варианты исхода событий с точки зрения «конкретного мужика».

— Хуже не будет, — деловито резюмировала она, разворачиваясь корпусом к лучнику.

Для того, чтобы «уделать на татами» любого из агентов помладше, Коулсон не требовалось быть мужчиной. Тем более что агент Бартон был, судя по всему, настолько в шоке, что и не думал сопротивляться. С учётом того, насколько удобно было его притянуть ближе за застёжку на форменном костюме, Бартон даже не успел удивиться.

— Не помогло, — отметила Коулсон минуту спустя, выпуская застёжку из рук и легонько отталкивая Клинта кончиками пальцев.

Тот ощутимо пошатнулся. Судя по выражению глаз, разумом лучник пребывал где-то в параллельной вселенной — или просто всё ещё осознавал все смыслы происходящего, торжественно и пофазно, как процесс распада какого-нибудь сложного яда.

— Агент Бартон? — позвала Фил, щёлкнув пальцами у его лица.

— Здесь, — глухо отозвался Клинт.

— Резюмирую по существу, — криво улыбнулась Коулсон, давя в корне рефлекторное для текущей ипостаси желание продлить тактильный контакт. — Ты меня не любишь, расслабься. Инициатива: ноль. Умение сориентироваться в ситуации: ноль. Если ты в шоке, сходи в медпункт… или к Старку: у него, во-первых, лучше выбор напитков, чем в медпункте, и, во-вторых, ему будет полезно узнать о твоём опыте.

— Так это Старк… — начал было Клинт.

— Догадливость: ноль, — беззлобно констатировала Фил, вставая и поправляя на плечах пиджак. — И, Бартон… брейся тщательнее, ладно?

Ночь восхода голубой луны неумолимо приближалась. Коулсон вычёркивала дни в календаре, с каждым новым вяло ощущая, что всё меньше надеется и всё легче терпит. Бартон стал бриться тщательнее, но на контакт, слава Богу, не шёл. Издёрганная психика Фил держалась в основном на кофе. Агент мало спала. Она подолгу лежала в ванне с книжкой. Она пару раз открывала платяной шкаф, задумчиво смотрела на купленное в терапевтических целях платье, и закрывала шкаф снова, так и не решаясь опробовать новый стиль одежды.

Она столько успела натерпеться за прошедшие дни, что ей, пожалуй, было уже практически всё равно, как всё в итоге закончится. Именно в таком состоянии мрачной апатии она и пришла на службу в двадцать второй день лунного цикла.

Как раз в момент, когда Коулсон уже внутренне окончательно перестала спорить с судьбой, судьба ниспослала ей мощный стимул.

— Агент Коулсон! Фил!

Никто никогда не говорил, что знаки судьбы, даже предзнаменовывавшие добрые события, обязательно должны были быть приятными. Энтони Говард Старк был этому прямым доказательством.

— Я уже боялся, что вы удалились в скит и скрываетесь от мирской суеты, — заулыбался Старк, поравнявшись с Фил.

Всё к тому идёт, подумала Коулсон.

— Держу пари, половина штаба за вами носится с высунутым языком, — продолжал мысль Тони. — Но вы настолько суровы, что уже убили парочку поклонников принесёнными ими же букетами… Фил. Фил, ну погодите минутку, я же правда просто поговорить пришёл, сколько можно за вами бегать, в самом деле?

— Действительно, — выразительно покосилась на Старка Коулсон.

— Я только хотел уточнить, — немного замявшись под её остановившимся взглядом, проговорил Тони. — Вы теперь так… перманентно?

Она была морально готова забить Старка его собственной ногой, если бы в тот момент не вмешалось провидение. Насколько ей не врала память, пиджак провидению она так и не сподобилась вернуть.

Агент Блейк бесшумно выплыл из-за поворота, окинул Старка взором, подобающим высшему звену в эволюции, перевёл взгляд на Фил и строгим тоном выдал:

— Вы рискуете нарушить шестую поправку к девятой главе внутреннего распорядка, агент Коулсон.

— Кого? — опешил от такого вмешательства Тони.

— Директор Фьюри чётко дал понять, что впредь не потерпит никаких затрагивающих целостность психики и структуры личности тестов на гражданских, — не моргнув глазом, продолжал гнать порожняк Блейк. Фил внутренне вознесла осанну типовой выучке агентов «Щита»: сочинять на пустом месте казавшиеся правдоподобными дикости любой из них мог почти рефлекторно. — Я был о вас лучшего мнения, агент Коулсон.

— В шестой поправке нет запрета идти на контакт, если объект контакт инициировал, — невинно отозвалась Фил, подхватывая идею. — К тому же, мистер Старк не гражданское лицо, а консультант.

Тони на заднем плане медленно моргал.

— Вам ввели типовой антидот, мистер Старк? — перевёл на него немигающий, хищный взгляд Блейк.

— Нет, — автоматически брякнул Тони. — А что такое…

Блейк весь подобрался, словно готовясь отшатнуться от изобретателя, и развернулся к Коулсон. Моргнул, едва заметно кивая: «Иди, разберусь». Развернулся к Старку. И, едва ли не волоча Железного Человека за шкирку, завёл полную праведного бюрократического гнева и тщательно проклёвывавшейся в интонации паники проповедь:

— Мистер Старк, мы приносим вам извинения за техническую накладку. Агент Коулсон, вероятно, забыла выдать вам на входе респиратор. Поверьте, в этом нейротоксине нет ничего страшного, вам просто нужна инъекция типового антидота номер сорок семь…

— Каком нейротоксине?! — слабо попытался проявить сопротивление Старк.

Блейк был его выше, тяжелее и всю жизнь работал в «Щите». У Тони не было шансов.

— Успокойтесь, мистер Старк, всё под контролем. Инъекция и двое суток карантина всё исправят, иммунитет вырабатывается очень быстро. Галлюцинации пропадают сразу, прочие симптомы тоже сходят на нет в течение сорока восьми часов. Видите, у меня уже даже кровь из глаз не идёт...

— Какая прелесть, — пробормотала Коулсон, глядя в удаляющуюся спину агента Блейка.

Осознала, что и о ком говорит. Передёрнулась всем телом. Буркнула себе под нос что-то вроде: «Пора с этим завязывать». И уверенным шагом двинулась в сторону лабораторий, в которых в этот час мирно работал человек, лучше любого из ныне живущих понимающий тонкости науки управления гневом.

— …и, в конечном итоге, при неблагоприятном исходе ситуации мне действительно будет иметь смысл удалиться в какую-нибудь пустынь и свести на нет человеческий контакт, — глядя в потолок, заканчивала свою исповедь доктору Бэннеру агент Коулсон, умудрившаяся неожиданно для себя удобно развалиться в одном из офисных кресел. — Пример со Старком только лишний раз это доказывает.

Брюс Бэннер внимательно слушал, сдвинув на край стола свой микроскоп и задумчиво вертя в пальцах очки. Ему бы вообще пошло быть психоаналитиком, невзирая на запрятанный внутри него потенциал ярости зелёного монстра. Что-то подсказывало Коулсон, что Бэннер, с его постоянным пребыванием на грани превращения в неуправляемого берсеркера, сможет понять её ощущения. Наверное, именно поэтому он и стал фактически первым представителем мужского пола, которому Коулсон сама честно рассказала всю ситуацию, как есть.

— Старка тоже можно понять, — мягко сказал Брюс.

— Спасибо за комплимент, — слабо усмехнулась Фил.

— Я не искажаю факты, агент Коулсон. Поправьте меня, правильно ли я заметил, что это тело немного… моложе вас? — Бэннер неопределённо взмахнул очками, широким жестом охватывая фигуру Фил.

— Побочный эффект проклятия.

— Сколько желчи в интонации, агент Коулсон. Не ожидал от вас. — Брюс усмехнулся, надевая очки и задумчиво глядя на женщину. — Вам правда настолько неприятно находиться в подобном физическом носителе?

Ей очень хотелось сказать, что она скучает по времени, когда ей не дарили цветов, понимали слово «нет», как отрицательный ответ, и не стучались в окно по ночам. Но Бэннер, видимо, понял общий смысл по её выражению лица.

— Я сейчас скажу, наверное, немного неприятную вещь, — протянул он. — Вы же пришли ко мне, потому что вам… нужно мужское мнение по этому вопросу?

— _Непредвзятое и научно обоснованное_ мужское мнение, — уточнила Фил, садясь ровнее. — Без попыток отвлечься на… внешние раздражители.

— Не обижайтесь, если я скажу, что вы в целом чрезвычайно привлекательная женщина, — осторожно, подбирая слова, начал Бэннер. — Так что… внешний раздражитель достаточно сильный. Меня только немного удивляет, что вы не вынесли вопрос на общее обсуждение. Вас многие уважают и любят, нашлись бы люди…

— Устройство психики, — потерев висок, буркнула Коулсон. — Последние несколько недель мне… трудно действовать напрямую. И потом, доктор Бэннер — даже если бы, как вы выразились, люди нашлись и смогли помочь… Не забывайте, что мне потом как-то надо с ними… работать. Общаться. Смотреть в глаза. 

— Бартону же смотрите, — виновато улыбнулся учёный.

— С Бартона не убудет, — поморщилась Фил. — Это очень… запущенный случай. Даже по внутренним меркам службы. 

Бэннер некоторое время молча смотрел на женщину.  
А потом просто спросил:

— А мне — сможете?

— Смогу — что? — моргнула Фил.

— Смотреть в глаза.

В лаборатории повисла тишина.

— Я как-то об этом не думала, — наконец смогла подобрать слова Коулсон.

— Я просто хочу приучить вас к мысли, что вам стоит проще смотреть на вещи, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Допустите на минутку, что есть люди, способные войти в ваше положение. Или, если брать мой случай, учёные, которым интересен эксперимент, как таковой. Не думаю, что у нас с вами возникнут проблемы в общении, если…

— Вы сбросили со счетов любовь, — мрачно перебила его Фил.

Бэннер пожал плечами.

— Я вас очень уважаю, — помолчав, проговорил он. — Может это считаться за сильное, чистое чувство, как думаете?

— Ну, допустим, — медленно проговорила Фил.

— Обещайте не обижаться, не стрелять и не бить электрошокером, — серьёзно попросил Бэннер, снова снимая и откладывая очки на стол и вставая со своего кресла.

— Попробую, — сипло пообещала Коулсон, инстинктивно глубже вжимаясь в своё.

Если это и был эксперимент, то довольно странный. Возможно, сыграло свою роль то, что Фил относилась к Бэннеру в первую очередь как к доктору медицины, а стесняться врачей было несколько противоестественно. Поцелуй вышел медленным, на удивление целомудренным и, за неимением лучшего эпитета, _любопытным_. Ничего страшного, ничего постыдного, всего лишь проверка научной гипотезы эмпирическим путём. 

— Ну как? — мягко спросил Бэннер, с запозданием убирая руку от лица Коулсон, легонько мазнув кончиками пальцев по её щеке.

— Вроде бы… никак, — осторожно констатировала агент. Она была далека от того, чтобы просить повторить эксперимент, но в целом не была ни шокирована, ни огорчена.

— Я давно этого не делал, — с сомнением протянул Брюс.

— От лица всё ещё женской половины человечества могу вас уверить в том, что о потере квалификации говорить не приходится, — задумчиво протянула Коулсон. — Не помогло… но и не навредило.

— В глаза смотреть сможете? — усмехнулся учёный, подслеповато щурясь на женщину.

Коулсон пожала плечами.   
И неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ, встречаясь с доктором взглядом.

Утром двадцать шестого дня проклятия Фил была исключительно благодарна тому, чей стук в дверь её разбудил. Ей обычно довольно редко снились кошмарные сны — как правило, Коулсон слишком уставала, чтобы у мозга оставались силы на показ ночных сеансов. Но сегодняшний кошмар был безжалостен в своей красочности подробностей.

В её кошмаре был Ник Фьюри.

Коулсон и Фьюри служили вместе ещё в те старинные года, когда Фил носил «конский хвост», а Ник — кудри а-ля Анжела Дэвис. Тех времён, слава Богу, уже практически никто не помнил, а те, кто помнил — слишком хорошо знали обоих агентов, чтобы афишировать такие детали. Ник как-то сказал, что Коулсон ему нужен «для поддержания рассудка». Мало кто был в курсе, насколько далеко это было от шутки.

В кошмаре Ник Фьюри узнал, как можно было расколдовать Коулсон. То есть, действительно узнал — не из отчётов о том, что «способ ищут», или что «эффект со временем истощится», которыми его исправно потчевала Фил. На момент стука в дверь директор Фьюри как раз загонял агента в угол.

— Да ладно тебе, Коулсон! — сурово говорил директор, ненавязчиво помахивая ножкой от стола. — Психологической травмой больше, психологической травмой меньше…

Коулсон слишком хорошо знала начальство, чтобы питать надежды на спасение — или хотя бы на лёгкую смерть. Если директор вбивал себе что-то в голову, он очень редко отказывался от своих идей. Коулсон была готова скорее пасть в бою, чем позволить себя расколдовать таким способом…

Стук в дверь повторился. Фил медитативно выдохнула, села в кровати, нашарила тапочки, накинула халат и пошла открывать.

На пороге стояла отчего-то сразу показавшаяся знакомой невысокая зеленоглазая брюнетка. В руках у женщины была перевязанная легкомысленной ленточкой коробка шоколадных конфет.

— Локи, — полувопросительно протянула Коулсон.

— Решила проявить солидарность, — узнаваемо оскалилась брюнетка. — Хотя тело не моё, если уж на то пошло.

— Шоколадки отравлены? — предположила агент.

— Увы, нет.

— Тогда вынуждена напоить вас хотя бы чаем, — оценила ситуацию Фил.

Локи пожала плечами.

— Это лучше, чем сразу швыряться молниями, — примирительным тоном резюмировала она, проходя в квартиру и закрывая за собой дверь.

Коулсон некоторое время молча смотрела на гостью.

— Я даже не хочу знать, — наконец, заключила агент.

— Прячусь, — пожала плечами Локи. — Всеотец сейчас на меня… сердит. Искать приёмного сына-колдуна в виде смертной женщины он станет не сразу.

— Из-за меня? — вскинула брови Коулсон.

— Тор нажаловался, — скривилась Локи, следуя за агентом на кухню и усаживаясь за стол.

Коулсон, как раз ставившая чайник на огонь, некстати подумала, о каком вообще сохранении рассудка и родственных чувств могла идти речь в подобной семейке, но вслух сказала только:

— Пожалуй, тоже не хочу знать.

— Мудро, — оценила богиня.

— У вас не считается невежливым читать мысли?

— Я их не читаю, — пожала плечами Локи. — Я просто… примерно могу представить, чего вы _не спросили._

Коулсон, пожав плечами в ответ, села на стул напротив небожительницы и рассеянно подёргала за ленточку на упаковке коробки конфет.

— Специально выбрали шоколад, чтобы лишний раз сделать намёк, — спокойно протянула Фил, — или просто вкус нравится?..

— Намёк? — с искренним непониманием во взгляде переспросила Локи.

— Шоколад, — пробарабанила пальцами по крышке коробки Фил. — Эндорфины, химические реакции человеческого организма… Большая порция шоколада вызывает состояние, близкое к влюблённости. Химия и физиология, никакой магии. Я сомневаюсь, что вы были не в курсе.

Локи медленно моргнула.

— Думаете, что я дразню вас напоминанием о том, что вы так и не нашли носителя нужного чувства, способного вас расколдовать? — тихо спросила она.

Коулсон поморщилась и мрачно признала:

— Согласитесь, это в вашем стиле.

— Знаете, а ведь самая большая человеческая проблема в том, что вы успели забыть, что такое любовь, — непривычно серьёзно сказала Локи. — Вы помните только химию и физиологию.

Фраза «кто бы говорил» вертелась у Фил на языке, но женщина не в первый раз за утро благоразумно промолчала.

— Вы отлично разбираетесь в той части любви, которая подразумевает и духовную, и телесную близость, — говорила Локи, рассеянно глядя куда-то в стол. — Все эти ваши свадьбы, все эти семейные радости, тот же ни к чему не обязывающий секс, хотя бы… Вы забываете о том, что любовь может не подразумевать всего этого. Любовь может быть совершенно автономным, сильным, бескорыстным чувством. Вы чаще всего называете это «дружбой», но почему-то цените совершенно на другом уровне, хотя именно такая любовь может быть сильнее любой другой, даже не развиваясь… в телесном смысле. Вы же можете просто любить другое существо за одно только то, что оно существует, правда? Ничего не прося взамен? Без всякой вашей… физиологии?

— Можем, — глухо сказала Коулсон, запоздало начиная ощущать волны пронизывающего холода, исходившие от богини.

— Вот, — протянула Локи. И внезапно криво оскалилась, поднимая взгляд на агента. — У вас поэтому и не срабатывает со всеми, Фил. Роджерс, скорее всего, поймёт концепт, но не будет способен его в полной мере осуществить. Старк вас действительно ценит, но чересчур поглощён собственным паясничанием, чтобы это скрыть, и боится показать привязанность… да, не смейтесь, даже я оценила. Мой брат… ну, тут всё просто: мой брат — самоуверенный дебил, это уже никак не изменить. Бэннер вас очень уважает, но он слишком занят личным самоконтролем, чтобы позволить себе сильные эмоции. Ваш лучник слишком захвачен идеей с вашей сменой… ипостаси, и его это оч-чень отвлекает от сути вопроса. Вам нужен кто-то, достаточно спокойный, чтобы не фиксироваться на мелочах, и достаточно преданный, чтобы просто ценить ваше существование, как факт.

— Зачем вы это мне рассказываете? — приподняла брови Фил.

— Потому что время на исходе, — мягко улыбнулась Локи. Почему-то это у неё вышло страшнее любой вербальной угрозы и, если бы её глаза не были такими грустными, это могло бы действительно напугать. — Вы останетесь такой навсегда, если никто не расколдует вас до голубой луны.

— Хотите облегчить мне поиск? — Фил мрачно усмехнулась и, подавшись вперёд, холодно сказала: — Вы же с самого начала знали, что у меня практически нет шансов. Я не хочу никого ни о чём просить, и уж тем более не собираюсь никого заставлять что-то чувствовать. Если вы думали, что это как-то повредит мою личность и подорвёт работу в подразделении, вы ошиблись в расчётах.

— Навсегда, — негромко повторила Локи, с каким-то странным изумлением глядя на агента.

Фил села ровно, глубоко вздохнула и вежливо улыбнулась.

— Чаю или кофе? — спросила она.

— Если никто не сможет снять заклятие до полнолуния, позовите меня, — помолчав, тихо сказала Локи.

— Так понравились местные пончики? Я вас понимаю.

Локи слабо улыбнулась.

— Позовите, — повторила она, поднимаясь со своего стула. Фил не успела отдёрнуть руки: Локи взяла её ладонь своими тонкими пальцами, аккуратно, будто боясь сломать. И, исподлобья глядя на Коулсон, проговорила: — Боюсь, что я всё-таки могу вас расколдовать.

Она растаяла в воздухе, так и не поднеся руки агента к губам. Просто исчезла за секунду до касания. Коулсон сняла чайник с огня, заварила себе чаю с бергамотом и с запоздалым холодком подумала о том, что это было самое странное, страшное и действительно неожиданное признание в любви за всю её жизнь.

В двадцать восьмой день лунного цикла малодушно питавшаяся в последнее время шоколадом и антидепрессантами Коулсон неожиданно для себя проснулась в чрезвычайно приподнятом настроении. Да, изученная ей за прошедший месяц литература пророчила ей со дня на день неизбежные последствия пребывания в теле женщины почти месяц. Да, на небо собиралась восходить голубая луна. Да, у неё в запасе было только предложение Локи, которым она не особенно хотела пользоваться.

Но со всем этим можно было жить.  
Больше того: со всем этим можно было продолжать получать от жизни удовольствие.

Её расположение духа слегка поколебалось, когда у дверей штаба она буквально столкнулась с агентами Хилл и Романовой. Мария с плавно раскрывавшимися всё шире и шире глазами явно слушала какую-то сводку по рации. Наталья выглядела так, словно лишь усилием воли сдерживалась, чтобы не откусить голову первому встречному.

— Коулсон, ты не поверишь, — криво улыбнулась агент Хилл. — У нас «зелёный сигнал». Причём угадай, где, и угадай, кто засёк!

— Удиви, — моргнула Фил.

— Водохранилище Кэннонсвилль, — подвигав бровями, конспиративным тоном сообщила Хилл. — Докладывают твои любимые мальчики, Ситвелл и Блейк.

— Что они там забыли? — изумилась Коулсон.

Романова на заднем плане закатила глаза и пробубнила что-то на родном, про двух придурков и традицию стреляться на Чёрной речке. Коулсон это не понравилось даже в отрыве от контекста.

— Не признаются, — отмахнулась Хилл. — Но божатся, что там что-то покруче летающих акул, и запрашивают подкрепление. Поедешь?

— А смысл?

— Разумный вопрос, — признала Мария. — Но, если передумаешь — Бартон, Старк и Роджерс уже ломятся на взлётную площадку…

Коулсон недоверчиво воззрилась на собеседницу.

— Что конкретно докладывали агенты? — осторожно спросила она.

— Да так, по мелочи, — фыркнула Мария. — Огромный водоворот, здоровенный дракон, некая вопящая дева…

— Ч… что?!! — отвисла челюсть у Коулсон.

По описанию, ситуация была нестандартной даже по меркам выходок Локи.

— Ещё успеешь на вертолёт, — ободряюще подмигнула коллеге Мария. — Наташа, ты же закинула на борт её боекомплект?

Русская выглядела оскорблённой в лучших чувствах. Коулсон перевела взгляд с сохранявшего нейтральное выражение лица Наташи на улыбавшуюся физиономию Марии. Кратко, но цветисто выругалась. И быстрым шагом направилась в сторону выхода на взлётную площадку.

— Не благодари! — крикнула ей вслед Хилл.

Не буду, думала Коулсон двадцатью минутами позже. И не подумаю. Никогда. Не дождётся агент Мария Хилл благодарности за такую подлость. А если в этом участвовал ещё и Бартон, то оба огребут дисциплинарного взыскания такого масштаба, что запомнят на всю жизнь…

Все эти мысли роились в голове Коулсон в момент, когда она со скоростью хорошего мотоцикла приближалась к отливавшему зеленью штормовому вихрю над водохранилищем. Подойти ближе на вертолёте было невозможно, как и в прошлый раз. Старк предлагал «подбросить», но у Коулсон ещё не совсем отказал инстинкт самосохранения.

Какой инстинкт отказал у неё в секунду, когда она согласилась на предложение Бартона взять таинственным образом оказавшийся на борту машины мотоцикл, Фил не представляла. Возразить против резонного предложения «сэкономить время» она не смогла. Она вообще с трудом могла связно изъясняться, когда до неё дошло, что мотоцикл поведёт не она, а Роджерс.

Так что она совершенно не собиралась благодарить кого бы то ни было за то, что в данную секунду сидела позади Капитана Америки, вцепившись тому в талию. Роджерс, благослови Бог его спокойную наивность, судя по всему, не видел в ситуации ничего предосудительного…

— О, чёрт, — прервал Капитан все её попытки проанализировать положение вещей.

Коулсон попыталась высунуться из-за его широкого плеча, чтобы разглядеть происходящее, и была вынуждена согласиться.

Там, где, как она помнила, раньше была кромка берега, сейчас стеной стояла вода, клубясь, образуя противные любым принципам гравитации завихрения. Чёрный провал водоворота грохотал в считанных метрах от суши. За чахлыми останками стен разрушенного Локи лодочного сарая, пригнувшись, сохраняли разумную для наблюдения за аномалией дистанцию агенты Блейк и Ситвелл. Этого уже было, в принципе, вполне достаточно для: «О, чёрт» из уст Капитана Америки.

Огромный, раздражённо расплёскивавший хвостом тёмную воду дракон уже был лишним. Запыхавшаяся, отнюдь не выглядевшая контролировавшей ситуацию брюнетка, в которой Коулсон узнала Локи, и подавно была перебором.

Самым мерзким во всей ситуации было то, что и дракон, и Локи заметили новых действующих лиц одновременно.

Коулсон имела опыт падения с самых разнообразных средств передвижения, начиная с самоката и заканчивая реактивной установкой для полётов на короткие расстояния, о которой мечтала половина внештатного состава «Щита», начиная с Питера Паркера. Мотоцикл в этом плане для неё был не в новинку. Им очень повезло, что Роджерс сбавил скорость, когда дракон резко развернулся в их сторону, сердито плеснув хвостом. Коулсон, во всяком случае, не волновалась насчёт сохранности костей суперсолдата, раз её собственные остались целы. Фил перекатилась, и скорее по наитию, чем ориентируясь на что-то, увернулась от свистнувшего над головой увенчанного тяжёлой пластиной хвоста. Мотоциклу повезло меньше: дракон не задел Роджерса, но смёл машину в воду, промахнувшись мимо человека буквально на пару дюймов.

Фил уже хотела укрыться там же, где были другие агенты, и запросить краткую сводку по поводу того, что же, чёрт возьми, происходило, когда на неё вдруг накатило странное головокружение.

_Я не читаю мысли._

— Что за… — хрипло начала агент, пытаясь проморгаться.

_Но я их сносно транслирую._

— Локи, — выдохнула Коулсон, стаскивая с головы мотоциклетный шлем и хватаясь за виски.

Судя по рваному, лаконичному стилю, которым богиня излагала мысли, дальше можно было ожидать чего-нибудь вроде: «Нет времени объяснять, хватай горящий кактус!» Фил, к сожалению, в своё время уже наслушалась такого от Ника Фьюри…

_Нет времени объяснять, отвлеки дракона!_

— Вас надо знакомить с директором в неформальной обстановке, — простонала Коулсон, отшвыривая пиджак и выхватывая из кобуры пистолет.

Кажется, Роджерс пытался ей что-то кричать, когда дракон наконец развернулся в её сторону.

Одним из самых популярных пистолетов на вооружении агентов «Щита» был «глок». Фил предпочитала «глок-33». Он легко приводился в боеготовность, сравнительно мало весил, был приспособлен для стрельбы под водой и, при желании, к нему можно было присобачить тактический фонарь и лазерный прицел. Только вот что-то подсказывало Коулсон, что никто не учитывал при конструировании этой модификации, что магазина на девять патронов хватало исключительно на то, чтобы только сильнее разозлить и без того не слишком довольного дракона…

_Отлично, теперь загони его к водовороту!_

— Легко сказать, — пробормотала Коулсон.

Патроны в магазине закончились в считанные секунды. Где-то на периферии восприятия не по-джентльменски орал что-то по рации капитан Роджерс. Приученные поддерживать инициативу старшего по званию Ситвелл и Блейк вели прицельный огонь по раздраженно рявкающей твари…

По одной из служебных инструкций «Щита», агентам позволялось кроме «дежурного» табельного пистолета носить при себе и запасной ствол, на всякий случай. Насколько Фил знала, у большинства агентов вторая кобура обычно была на бедре. Вынужденные ходить в штатском агенты вроде самой Коулсон не гнушались совершенствовать конструкцию основной кобуры. Некоторые, тем самым нарушая одно из правил в многотомной инструкции по безопасности проведения боевых операций, просто засовывали второй, более лёгкий пистолет за ремень брюк, сзади. Коулсон не раз и не два лично выговаривал Ситвеллу за такие фокусы. Да, это было в целом удобно; да, было легко достать оружие; но добрая половина грешивших таким поведением агентов ещё и не ставили пистолет на предохранитель. Директор Фьюри как-то раз прочитал целую лекцию про отстреленные задницы. Кто-то даже внял такому гласу рассудка: директор умел быть убедителен.

Коулсон не внял. Коулсон был в курсе, что директор тоже в экстренных ситуациях периодически засовывает свой «дезерт игл» за пояс — благо, размеры пояса позволяли. Так что в тот момент Фил двигала надежда на то, что на этот конкретный подпункт инструкции плевало больше людей, чем она раньше рассчитывала.

Наверное, думала она, начиная разбег в направлении не смотревших в её сторону агентов, будь она мужчиной, пара точных ударов в челюсть за самодеятельность ей были бы обеспечены в самом ближайшем будущем. Но женщинам, как она успела уяснить, очень многое прощали. И, откровенно говоря, она бы многое отдала за то, чтобы посмотреть на выражения лиц агента Ситвелла и агента Блейка в ту растянувшуюся в один длинный алгоритм действий секунду. Восприятие времени действительно менялось в такие моменты пугающей чёткости ощущений.

Доля секунды — Коулсон почти равняется с агентами. Ещё одна сотая часть мгновения — Фил, не особенно раздумывая, на полном автоматизме разводит руки в стороны. Миг скольжения ладоней по ткани. Ещё один — чтобы обе руки в зеркальной синхронности движений сомкнулись на рукоятках двух пистолетов. Параллельная вспышка неуместного веселья по поводу того, что Блейк всё-таки соблюдал не все правила. Всё это — не сбавляя скорости, не сбиваясь с шага. Разворот корпуса. Новая вспышка схожего с истерикой восторга от того, что оба пистолета не стоят на предохранителях. Зрительный контакт с целью. Выстрел.

Локи вскинула руки, выпевая слова заклинания. Водоворот пошёл рябью, всколыхнувшись в воздухе сложным узором чьей-то чужой магии. Коулсон поморщилась, принимая новую мысленную команду от богини, заткнула один пистолет за пояс поперёк всем инструкциям, второй — в кобуру, и…

— Охренеть, — потерянно сказал агент Блейк, глядя вслед скрывшейся в водовороте вслед за разозлённым выстрелами драконом Коулсон.

— Полностью поддерживаю, сэр, — медленно сказал агент Ситвелл, механически протирая мокрые очки мокрым галстуком.

— Твою мать, — запоздало подытожил происходящее никогда ранее не уличённый в ругани Капитан Америка прямо в рацию на общей частоте.

Можно было считать, что они выразили общее отношение к ситуации.

Коулсон уже имела сомнительную радость находиться в условиях, которые было сложно как-то внятно словесно охарактеризовать. Она видела отсветы изнанки доспехов несущего пламень Разрушителя, небо над Асгардом, чертоги Валгаллы… И, в целом, она вполне здраво оценивала подобные пейзажи.

Она парила в вихрях чёрных ветров и водных течений. Где-то под ней можно было различить замусоренное, затянутое илом дно водохранилища и огрызавшегося оттуда дракона с поцарапанной пулями шкурой. Где-то над ней в мутных осколках отражений чужого неба вспыхивали незнакомые звёзды.

Опыт подсказывал Коулсон, что она была безнадёжно и однозначно мертва.

— Вам не приходило в голову, что вы просто можете быть под заклятием? — раздражённо сказал чей-то голос над её ухом.

— Тоже вариант, — меланхолично оценила вероятность Коулсон, давая потокам колдовских ветров развернуть себя лицом к говорившему.

Она уже забыла, когда в последний раз видела Локи таким — в сияющих магией доспехах, в шлеме, сверкающем руническим рисунком, во всём гнетущем величии его истинного облика. Где бы они ни были, трикстеру уже не надо было ни от кого скрываться. Пожалуй, в иных обстоятельствах Коулсон бы инстинктивно отшатнулась от такого поистине божественного великолепия; но, по искреннему убеждению агента, ей, как мертвецу со стажем, было решительно некого и нечего бояться.

— Я не думал, что вас тоже затянет в это дело, — помолчав, признал колдун. — Всеотец призвал дракона, чтобы усмирить меня. В его планы не входило… травмировать гражданских.

Где-то над их головами ухнуло и полыхнуло синим.

— Старк, — оценила оттенок зарева Коулсон.

— Он сюда не пробьется, — поморщился Локи. — Эта ловушка стара, как мир, и действует по одной и той же схеме…

— Дракон, рыцарь, дама, — медленно проговорила Фил, спокойно глядя в зелёные глаза божества. — Как в сказках.

Локи кивнул, начиная улыбаться.

— Все трое в наличии, — пожал плечами он. — Ловушка захлопнулась. Рыцарь бьёт дракона и спасает даму — и только тогда заклятие падёт. Не я придумывал эту закономерность.

Фил покосилась на дракона внизу. Тварь выглядела раздражённой… и, кажется, усталой.

— Кто из нас рыцарь? — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, пробормотала Коулсон.

— Чт… — Локи осёкся на середине слова, заметив, что золотой блеск рун на его доспехах начал тускнеть под равнодушным взглядом женщины.

— _Кто из нас рыцарь?_ — раздельно, медленно и очень спокойно повторила агент, поднимая глаза на трикстера. — И кто из нас дракон?

Локи попятился. Защитные узоры его магии таяли, словно расплетаясь, ниточка за ниточкой. Коулсон с запозданием почувствовала холод толщи воды, услышала гул в ушах… Их хрупкое равновесие держалось только на волшебстве рассчитанной на Локи ловушки. Осознание этого заставило её почувствовать себя болезненно, ошеломляюще живой.

Коулсон видела такое колдовство раньше — давно, в промежутке между прошлой жизнью и нынешней, когда в первый раз увидела карту ветвей Иггдрасиля. Что-то слишком простое, лаконичное в своей завершённости и, разумеется, куда более старое, чем любое проклятие Локи. Доведённый до совершенства в своей элементарности алгоритм ловушки.

Локи потянулся к ней, словно хотел обнять, удержать, защитить…  
И тогда агент внезапно словно увидела картину целиком.

Ловушка не была смертельной. Эта была колдовская клетка, которую охраняла по умолчанию бессмертная тварь. Дракон, рыцарь, дама. Рыцарь бьёт дракона. Дама обманывает рыцаря. Дракон пленяет даму. Замкнутый круг из слишком старой сказки.

Сейчас Локи был рыцарем — классическим, в сияющих доспехах, так честно пытавшимся укрыть даму в своих объятьях… Но Коулсон была бы совсем безнадёжно наивна, если бы полагала, что у трикстера не было своих целей. 

Локи сам пару дней назад сказал, — _сказала,_ смена ипостаси не была для бога проблемой, — что может расколдовать Коулсон. Локи действительно ценил агента… на свой лад, разумеется. Но, тем не менее, этого странного, запутанного, не вполне похожего на любовь чувства могло хватить на то, чтобы разрушить самое сложное проклятие. И вот тогда картина бы полностью изменилась.

Одного поцелуя Локи было достаточно для того, чтобы роли изменились. Коулсон был бы рыцарем, обречённым биться с драконом ради того, чтобы дама вышла на свободу. Фил не могла не ощутить своего рода восхищение тем, насколько на самом деле прост и логичен был расчёт.

Она успела увернуться от прикосновения, нарушая равновесие, проваливаясь в глубину водоворота. Она успела в полёте извернуться и достать оружие. Она даже сделала несколько выстрелов, отрикошетивших от доспехов камнем падавшего следом Локи. Коулсон не сразу поняла, что внезапно накрывшая её тьма была не мраком смерти и не слепотой. Просто Фил упала на самое дно — ниже вихрей шторма, ниже рисунка ветров.

Туда, где её на чистом, животном рефлексе прикрыл чёрным крылом сбитый с толку, растерянный дракон.

Пули оставили на его шкуре едва заметные царапины, явно причинявшие ему дискомфорт. Коулсон видела старые, слишком старые зарубки на чешуе и трещины на изгибе крыла безымянного стража ловушки. Она приняла решение в ту секунду, когда дракон развернул к ней острую, колючую морду и уставился на неё огненными глазами, в которых не было ничего, кроме белого пламени и…  
…непонимания.

Дракон, рыцарь, дама.   
Дракон пленяет даму. Дама обманывает рыцаря. Рыцарь бьёт дракона.   
Один персонаж выходит из ловушки, остальные остаются, сражаться.  
Снова, снова и снова, по одной и той же схеме…

Коулсон отшвырнула пистолеты, устало откидываясь на мокрый, осклизлый ил дна водохранилища в тени драконьего крыла.

— Ну что, — насмешливо сказала она, глядя в глаза смертельной твари, — рыцарь, спасай свою даму.

Она всё никак не могла перестать смеяться, пока её крылатый рыцарь набирал высоту, пока её колдовской дракон пытался понять, где допустил просчёт, пока вокруг неё вставал на дыбы водоворот магии — слишком старой, чтобы пытаться с ней спорить. Что-то подсказывало Коулсон, что ей ещё вряд ли доведётся так от души хохотать в этой жизни.

Она выбралась на берег, вопреки собственным ожиданиям. Шторм к тому моменту уже миновал, и о нём напоминал только распластанный по береговой полосе огромный оплавленный след какой-то рунической вязи. Коулсон была уверена, что отпечаток границы колдовской ловушки было видно с самолёта: лично она с трудом могла оценить масштаб.

Её никто не заметил на фоне общего хаоса — ничтожная человеческая фигурка за границей полицейского оцепления не привлекала внимания. Фил рухнула на скудную траву на берегу и некоторое время лежала без движения. Ей было слышно, как в паре сотен метров от неё гудели человеческие голоса — судя по звукам, Старк пытался ругаться с агентами… Если так, то последним, чего бы хотелось женщине, было бы приближение к источнику этих звуков.

Она, чёрт возьми, только что осталась жива. Это было то ощущение, которое требовало, чтобы его по крайней мере несколько минут смаковали наедине с текущей реальностью, без всяких лишних контактов.

Фил тяжело перевернулась на спину, брезгливо выплёвывая грязь, и с минуту просто лежала, невидящим взглядом уставившись в небо, на котором таяли обрывки грозовых туч. Потом она нащупала вшитую в подкладку опустевшей кобуры водонепроницаемую капсулу и, орудуя негнущимися от усталости пальцами, выудила на свет Божий наушник портативной рации.

— Приём, — хрипло и неуверенно позвала она. — Говорит агент Коулсон…

— Фил! — практически без запинки отозвался наушник голосом Бартона. — Мы весь берег прочесали, где ты?

— Попрошу обращаться по форме, агент Бартон, приём, — насмешливо отозвалась Коулсон, пользуясь возможностью хоть немного перевести дух.

— Значит, не видать мне конкурса мокрых маек в твоём исполнении, — вздохнула рация.

Фил невольно хмыкнула. На самом деле, ей не очень хотелось показываться сослуживцам в насквозь вымокшем костюме. В нём, как минимум, было неудобно передвигаться; к тому же, туфли канули на дно водохранилища, и это не способствовало официальности образа…

— Агент Коулсон!

— Чёрт, — пробормотала Фил, выдёргивая наушник из уха и поднимаясь на ноги.

Она чётко понимала, как нелепо выглядела — мокрая, босая, в грязном, заляпанном илом и водорослями брючном костюме, с которого капала какая-то гадость. Её ощутимо шатало после пережитого. Опыт прошедших недель подсказывал, что по лицу в данный момент красочно растекалась тушь для ресниц. Пеппер Поттс с идеальной причёской, абсолютным отсутствием изъянов в одежде и в туфельках на тонкой шпильке, была её полной противоположностью.

Правда, тушь у неё тоже потекла, автоматически отметила Коулсон.

— Агент Коулсон, — выдохнула Поттс, сверху вниз глядя на шатенку.

Фил отстранённо отметила, что её немного веселил тот факт, что Пеппер была выше любой его ипостаси. И всегда так мило закусывала нижнюю губу, когда волновалась.

— Да, мисс Поттс, — сипло отозвалась агент.

— Вы… — Сейчас снова заплачет, подумала Коулсон. — Вы… Вы чем вообще думали, когда сюда совались.

Агент на секунду задумалась, оценивая происходящее. То, что мисс Поттс вообще здесь присутствовала, не было удивительным; в конце концов, на задании присутствовал мистер Старк, который был её личной писаной торбой, с которой приходилось носиться независимо от ситуации. То, что мисс Поттс, наплевав на оцепление, на своих шпильках слонялась по берегу — причём, судя по всему, в надежде обнаружить некоего агента, — было уже интереснее…

— Скажите «спасибо», будет достаточно, — флегматично предложила Коулсон, решив, что будет анализировать ситуацию позже.

— Фил. — Пеппер умудрялась одновременно улыбаться и смаргивать слёзы. — Вы заслуживаете большего, чем просто «спасибо».

Мягко говоря, Коулсон не была готова к тому, что мисс Поттс в следующую секунду порывисто схватит её за плечи. И поцелует. В губы. С таким сочным и звонким чмоканьем, что его явно было слышно даже по рации.

— Вы чудо, — с чувством выполненного долга высказалась Пеппер. — Так и знайте.

— С… пасибо, — оторопело отозвалась Коулсон, машинально слизывая с губ помаду рыжей бизнес-леди.

До неё не сразу дошло, что треск, который она услышала долей секунды позже, издавала её рубашка. Женские плечи были намного уже мужских при аналогичном росте. Ткань не выдерживала напора, расползаясь, лопались нитки в швах…

У меня сейчас полные карманы воды, думал Коулсон. И потёки туши для ресниц на физиономии. И сильно жмут брюки. И я сейчас заплачу от счастья. Суровыми мужскими слезами.

— Бартон, приём, — негромко позвал он, вставив наушник обратно в ухо и всё ещё не вполне веря в то, что узнаёт звук собственного голоса. — Мне нужна твоя одежда. 

— И мотоцикл? — оторопело спросила рация.

— Мотоцикл будешь вылавливать сам, — ласково отозвался Коулсон. — Конец связи.

ЭПИЛОГ.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Поттс.

— Добрый вечер, агент Коулсон. Знаете, я… я тогда не…

— Не думали, что сработает?

— …да.

— Мисс Поттс, мне одна… интересная дама несколько дней назад сказала, что люди забыли, что любить можно без лишнего балласта. Просто ценить человека за факт существования, как хорошего друга.

— Эта… интересная дама очень правильно сказала.

— Взаимно, Пеппер.

— Господи, как хорошо, что ты понимаешь!

— Мы пили водку с клубникой «за нас, красивых тёлок». Я теперь могу понять, что угодно. И, Пеппер…

— Да?

— …у нас же вроде с тобой один размер туфель был? Ну так вот, у меня тут парочка… ни разу не ношенных…

Где-то в гараже башни Старка ругался на весь белый свет Клинт Бартон, отскребая от своего мотоцикла засохшие водоросли. Впрочем, ругался он вполсилы, потому что в памяти всё ещё был жив образ Коулсона, с лицом заправского убийцы вынимавшего из-за шиворота мокрой рубашки кружевной лифчик. Означенная деталь гардероба прилетела Клинту в лоб после первой же попытки комментировать происходящее. Лифчик в данный момент находился у Бартона в отсеке, и Клинт всерьёз подумывал использовать его, как страшное психологическое оружие против, допустим, Тони Старка. Его останавливало только то, что Женевская конвенция бы не одобрила его методов…

Где-то в небе, на летающей базе «Щита», агент Блейк обнаружил у себя в кабинете свёрток с аккуратно сложенным пиджаком. К свёртку была приложена бутылка кофейного ликёра, и, когда Блейк развернул пиджак, на пол выпала записка. «Я вам должен две сигареты, один кофе и одного Тони Старка в двухдневном карантине», — прочитал агент, подняв бумажку. — «И не рассчитывайте, что я так просто забуду розу». Блейк фыркнул, переворачивая записку. И неконтролируемо и непрофессионально улыбнулся, узнав визитку кафе. Объективно, их с Коулсоном сеансы взаимной пикировки гораздо лучше шли под карамельный латте; оставалось только проверить, так уж ли это зависело от ипостаси…

А где-то в соседних слоях пространства Локи в уюте собственной колдовской тюрьмы с удовольствием слушал чужие разговоры, уплетая оказывавшие на него исключительный седативный эффект пончики с шоколадом.  
И всерьёз обдумывал попросить у Коулсона рецепт.  
Так, на случай нового «зелёного сигнала».


End file.
